


PILLOWKIND

by Anonymous



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-24
Updated: 2010-07-24
Packaged: 2017-10-15 21:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captchalogue Prompt:<br/>JOHN<br/>JADE<br/>PILLOW FIGHT<br/>NOW</p><p>(please :3)</p>
            </blockquote>





	PILLOWKIND

"Come on John! It's fun!" Jade giggled, swinging her pillow around madly. "I never got to have a proper pillow fight before!" she squealed with enthusiasm. John was decidedly less impressed with the idea.

"I don't know. Isn't it usually teenage girls who do stuff like that?" John murmured, staring at the floor with his pillow held limply between his legs.

"Aww, but John! It can be totally manly if you let it be!" Jade scolded, demonstrating by placing her fists on her hips and puffing her chest out. John let out a small laugh, but quickly kept it in, trying not to encourage her.

"Maybe lat-" he began, before Jade smacked him right in the cheek with surprising force. John fell off the bed, sitting on the floor with a dumbfounded look on his face. However, he swivelled around quickly, managing to dodge the next blow easily. Jade swung her pillow heavily, finding it hard to hit John's scrawny frame.

Suddenly, John struck. His blows were fast, but had barely any force on Jade. Standing her ground, she swiped at John's feet, making him fall to the ground like a felled tree. Jade grinned, lifting the pillow above her head.

With a determined swish, Jade struck down. However, all she felt was the carpet, and looking upwards she spotted John attempting a Chaos Dunk onto her head.

All his practise with hammers had given him ample skill of laying down harsh beats using a blunt force weapon, and with a large smack the pillow hit Jade with a large WHALLOP.

Falling to the ground, Jade rubbed her face. A small trickle of blood came out of her nose, winding its way down to the floor.

"Oh shi- Jade, are you OK?" John worried, peering over to see if he had accidentally killed the girl for the second time. "Jade?"

WOOOOOOOMF. Jade's accuracy with ballistics was something John had forgotten about, the pillow hitting him squarely in the stomach at sick nasty speeds.

John flew backwards, crashing against the wall at enough speed to cause a large crack. Jade had recovered now, her eyes almost glowing with intense PILLOW RIVALRY.

In fact, a little known fact is that in intense cases of PILLOW RIVALRY, most known character traits of a person are likely to disappear and be replaced with pure RAGE.

So it was no surprise when John smacked Jade so hard with the pillow, she flew into the door and broke it in half. It was no surprise when Jade retrieved her pillow and gave John an uppercut into the closet. And it was no surprise when both of them managed to swing their pillows together at speeds that were most certainly ridiculous, leaving them to collide in an explosion of feathers and soft fabric.

The weapons destroyed, John and Jade fell to their knees like old sinners, before collapsing next to each other in exhaustion.  
"Those girls on TV make pillow fights look a lot less dangerous." Jade panted. John could only nod mutely.

Jade regretted equipping the PILLOWKIND SPECIBUS.


End file.
